In daily life, a robot vacuum cleaner satisfies a basic requirement of a user for cleaning the floor, but after a dust collection box in the robot vacuum cleaner is filled with pollutants like rubbish, the user needs to perform complicated operations to remove the garbage in the dust collection box, which is extremely inconvenient.